


Naruto, why are you so irritating?

by TinGearKing



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Naruto is Bi, Naruto is pretty much himself, Romance, Sasuke will be Uke but not too girly, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Yaoi, sort of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinGearKing/pseuds/TinGearKing
Summary: So what if Sasuke had a big secret, what if it was something that he didn't realize himself until some awkward moments. What if he found something that can change his whole future and what he desires most for his life. What if Sasuke found a way to complete a past goal and achieve this future goal. What if he found way to find a light that will illuminate every dark corner that haunts him! (what if this writer would drop the whole shadowy trope and explain his story like a normal human would…that even I don't know the that answer too. With that said let's hope for the best I guess).





	Naruto, why are you so irritating?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. First off, I want to say after YEARS of a hiatus I have decided to improve my writing skills the fun way again. By writing stories. Also, it gets me to show a perspective of what I saw watching my favorite Ninja show growing up, Naruto. Speaking of which is fic will not be your average dark moody fic (not saying those are bad, just not for me) also this will not be a fic that is very drama-ish. My goal is to have a nice balance of everything and be as close to cannon character behavior as possible. Finally will like to state that this one (and probably most my Naruto fics) will be Naruto(Seme)/Sasuke(Uke), don't worry though Sasuke will most certainly remain his tough/proud self. I have notice a trend that most now make Naruto the "girly" one in their stories and I do hope my stories will of set that. Let's face it, Naruto Is nothing but bold. (By the way this the more exploit version, the clean one will be at my FanFiction account. The story will have the same name.)

Chapter one: A punishment that will change fate itself

:Naruto:

Ting…..Ting…..Ting…Ting… .TING…Slam. With a yawn erupting his throat that would make an earthquake jealous and spasms fueled by a continued desire of sleep and finding comfort after shutting his annoying clock up. Naruto had no desire to leave his bed, was it the best bed, no! However, is was his bed and that what mattered for him. That thought can be continued to his whole apartment. It was dinky, it was drafty, and it was nowhere near the "good" part of the city but again that didn't matter. It was his and it was perfect for some many reasons, furthermore The Third Hokage himself recommended it. Hiruzen might have been old and grumpy at times but for Naruto he seems to care about the orphan of Konohagakure. While Naruto continued his search for sleep again, thoughts of what this place isolated it from seemed to fallow his mind. As he rolled in his bed thoughts of the citizens that hated him, the fellow ninja students that would rather spit at him than say hey, and the girl he loved but will not give him the time of day. With these thoughts flooding his head one he knew was not far way from popping up in his cognizance that he irritated him most. "Nope, sleep now and the annoying bastard later" he grumbled to himself. However just like magic, just hinting at the boy in question made his mind leap to the mental path he was desperately trying to avoid. As laid in bed victim to his own mind Naruto thought of his rival and the prince of cockiness Sasuke Uchiha! "Why?" Naruto asked himself as he was on verge of giving up pursuit for sleep. Truth is Naruto would have loved nothing more than be his friend. They both were orphans and had really no one else to turn to. So why did the contentious ass do anything to ruin the chance of a friendship? "maybe he just born moody" Naruto thought himself. Somehow Naruto got his mind to calm down and he found a nice spot for him to lay. Sleep was almost guarantee, almost. Right before he his eyes can close and his mind can rest just a little bit more before school, his peaceful silence was ended with a ting, many tings in fact. . .TING! SLAM! "Okay, I'm up!...just shut up will you?!" with that outburst Naruto was up and started his routine. After having his breakfast and getting dressed for the day Naruto did what he always did. He ran as fast as he can to his school and now fully ready for what this day will bring.

:Sasuke:

Before even his alarm could go off the prodigy was already having his breakfast and was dressed for the day. To some having an alarm set knowing you will be up before it can go off can seem very counterproductive but for him and his silent home it was a habit that will not meet its end anytime soon. After getting up to pre-stop his alarm thoughts rolled in his head as he passed room after room that housed nothing. His home was truly a pride and as any honorable Uchiha would do it was spotless and presentable. Yet, with that cleanliness came with a haunting reality of loneliness. As usual Sasuke pushed any emotions that would usually come with such thought. For Sasuke such things were useless and only provided distractions. After finally reaching his room and turning off his alarm Sasuke focused himself on his goals and what he needed to do to achieve them. Even knowing what awaited him today nothing could be an obstacle to his ambitions. To revenge his clan, to kill his brother, and to resurrect his family name he must be dedicated and without questions. With a humph in his step and his face still Sasuke put cleaned his plate and started his walk to the school with one thought in mind. "No one must deride of what I need to do, love is a weakness, and all must recognize my supremacy" was the mantra he thought over and over as he walked through the early morning what would say was the most prefect Friday morning Konoha has ever witnessed.

At the Academy

:Naruto, Sasuke, and Iruka:

As he entered neared the door of his classroom with a huph, Naruto thought he finally got to class on time and will not need to have an ear full from his instructor and mentor Iruka Umino. From he could see from the window that was incased by the door Iruka was sitting at his desk and looking at papers and he saw from the classroom no one else was sitting at their desks. "wow, I actually might be on time" he mumbled to himself. With a no vigor and self-respect fueling the fire inside him, he entered the room with his chest puffed out. As he entered Iruka simply looked up from his papers and smirked. "Hello Mr. Uzumaki, finally taken your education under serious thought I see". Naruto sensing some amount of sarcasm in his voice as he took his seat only shoot back "Well, as you can see Teach I'm the only one hear so I must be doing something right? Believe it!" with that leaned his chair back and kept his proudness on display. With a chuckle Iruka went back to his papers "sure thing Naruto but your not the only one here". As Naruto was going retort back to his instructor a figure opened the door to the room with walked in with a cool demeanor. After seeing who the Iruka was referring to some of that new cockiness left Naruto in a flash but was replaced his usual ego fuel. "Sasuke? Ha…it seems I have even arrived before the great teme himself" Naruto said with a smirk and his feet kicked up on his desk. Saskue walked to his desk and pointed down by it "Really DOBE? If you look over at my seat you would see my stuff is already here" with his trademark scowl "as usual your as slow as you are clueless!". With anger now being is prime emotion "Why would I care about you and your bag? Your just the dumb-ass who thinks he's everything" Naruto said as he got up from his seat with a rush, and his fist raised. Sasuke now a few desk from Naruto and his face now supporting a devilish leer "bring it dufus, I will kick your ass across this village if that is what is required". Before Naruto could respond a loud noise erupted from the direction of Iruka's desk. BANG, Iruka's fist hitting his desk "Shut it you two, I will not have this become a regular thing in MY CLASS ROOM. Day after day you two fight now and it seems to be getting worse!". Now reclining back in his chair with a sigh "you boys need to either end this childish behavior or I will be forced to throw you BOTH from this class and possible this academy" Iruka ran his hand throw his hair to emphases his exhaustion "I care about you both so much, believe me I do. But since your last fight I have both faculty and parents demanding I do something" with another sigh he gets up from his desk and stands crossed armed "which is why you two are here today". Naruto both shocked and saddened by the words of the man he has closest to a father almost missed what Iruka lasted said "wait…why we here? It's Friday, today is a school day…where is everyone else?". Naruto expecting a answer from Iruka heard a small laugh from the other boy in the room "Hn..I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I bet you didn't even open his letter sent to you explaining what awaits us". Again before Naruto could respond Iruka interrupted "I said quite you two and to answer your question they're not coming today. Only you two will be attending class today" and now some more power to his voice Irkua added "In fact we are not going to stay long here anyways, boys leave your bags at your desks and keeo the things the letter has asked you to bring". Now Naruto even more clueless at what was going on and was about to speak but this time is was Sasuke who interrupted him "Master Umino, what is the meaning of this? I thought we would face detention and some hard community service as our punishment". Iruka smiled at this "that would be easy and end with little to show for it. I have something way more taking for you two" Naruto not waiting for anyone to cut his of this time "Okay Iruka, what do you have planned for us than?" While Naruto was speaking Iruka had gotten up and started to pull out bags form a nearby closet that he had stored for this special occasion. After find one of his prize objects did he finally respond. With his trusty fish pole proudly held up for both boys to see and a smile like no other "Camping, of course!". Silence was the only reaction the boys could do after such a statement, silence and shock. During this time Naruto had time to think and finally take in everything. Even in his shock something still bothered him and finally asked "what letter?"

About half an hour later

:Naruto and Sasuke:

"This letter you dobe" Sasuke said as he held up the letter that was left in his Naruto mail box. Both him and Naruto were now at Naruto's apartment, gathering the stuff that was required for the camping trip. Naruto being his usual bullheaded way grumbled "well I thought it was usual junk mail, do you know how many boring things the academy sends out?" Sasuke smirked "Yeah boring things like failing grade reports and behavior annotations". With a sneer Naruto snatched the letter from Sasuke's grip and shot back "I have high grades were it matters, unlike you teme I take the importance of my training to be number one" With that Naruto opened his letter and skimmed through it. After reading the parts were a couple changes of cloths were required a thought hit Naruto "hey Sasuke, I might have not read the letter but it's obvious after seeing what is asked that this punishment goes beyond community service. Who's the idiot now Sasuke 'the boy who read the letter and not seen the obvious' Uchiha". For once Sasuke had no reply to give, Naruto had made an ACTUAL good point. So instead of replying with a counter remark Sasuke only gave a humph and turned around "whatever dobe, I will wait for you to get your things. Move quickly, we don't have all day". Naruto not liking taking orders from Sasuke but know he was right so not waiting a second more he quickly got into his apartment and got was needed for their trip.

Ten Minutes later

With the things needed for the trip in a spare bag he had and a few other things that were not listed, Naruto emerged from his apartment. Sasuke finally seeing the dobe had finally had done what he needed to do picked up his own supply bag that he put on the ground as he waited and started to walk towards to the destination that Iruka had ordered them to meet up at but turned and shoot back at Naruto "better hurry up, I not waiting anymore". Naruto did waste any time on a reply but instead catch up with other boy. Now side by side something did catch Sasuke's eye, in an outside pocket of Naruto's bag an old ornate case. Sasuke for a second thought maybe asking about the box but knew it would only lead to more name calling between them so he decided to drop it.

After some time :Naruto, Sasuke, and Iruka:

Naruto and Sasuke finally reached the point where Iruka had asked him to meet him at, right at the edge of a forest that was just outside the gates of the village. After some searching the boys found Iruka sitting on a nearby boulder. While Sasuke and Naruto were off on their trip to Naruto's apartment Iruka went off and take most of his supplies to the were they were going to camp. With some back and fourths about what was waiting them, but Iruka stayed as vague as possible on the details, the three started their journey. After passing some locations that were recognizable to boys they eventually started to head off to parts of the region they didn't go to previous. They even pasted through some small towns. After about another hour of walking and going through one last small town, four hours in total, of waking they finally reached where they would camp. To both boys' amusement they will be camping at the nicest yet smallest lakes they had seen in their lives. The lake wasn't just beautiful which made up for it's size, you could even see the builds on the other side of the lake without squinting. However not just the lake was beautiful but the land, the trees, and even the structures that were stationed near the lake all had signs of high quality making and care. Sasuke was he first to break from the trance the scenery seemed to have on them "where are we master Umino, I never once heard of a place like this existing near the village". With a smile Iruka replied "most don't know of this place; this area doesn't have any unique resources and land is already mostly privately owned so no big tourist traps can be opened near the lake" wit that he started to walk to the lake. "IT's getting late and we need to set thing up" Naruto now back to reality and no longer survey what land had to offer said another great point, even if Sasuke would ever admit it, "hey if we're camping why didn't you ask us to bring are sleeping bags or tents? Did you bring any". As Iruka kept walking he turned his head to respond to Naruto's question "ah..about that!"

After some more walking :Naruto, Sasuke, and Iruka:

If you were to tell Naruto that the best yet to come he could have called you a liar but Iruka did have some more thing up his sleeve. After Walking into one building near the lake that had the sign "head office" written on it in front of the building came back with two keys. "Okay boys, I might be supervising you on our camping trip I will not be staying with you" after handing both Naruto and and Sasuke a set of keys with the same number on them, number 15, he scratched the back of his head decided it was confession time "truth is boys I was going to have us rough it out near somewhere by the village but I had plans to come here and relaxe sooo…I chose to bring you two with me to this place" with somewhat an awkward laugh he continued "now don't think you're out in the clear and I still I have plans for you both". Both boys gave their own versions of understanding their teacher's words and head off to their own cabin as Iruka went to his. After passing one after another cabin they reached the one that was reserved for them. After some bickering on who will be the first to enter the cabin they finally unlocked the door and walked in. For Sasuke it was nothing special but Naruto it was a modern marvel to behold. The cabin was furnished with nice furniture that was made out of some fancy dark wood and seating was also companied in a nice cushioning. The first room was a lounge which was connected to a complete kitchen and had a top of the line tv in one corner. After that room a hallway was next which lead to a complete bathroom , a room that housed a hottube and a finally a large bedroom. The bedroom itself had another bathroom, its own tv, a large closet, and had one large bed with eloquent and softest looking bedding that Naruto had ever seen. After checking the place out with a large smile on his face Naruto finally talked to Sasuke who was already getting to cook his dinner for the night "Wow, Sasuke! Isn't this place neat?". Sasuke only slightly turned from front of the oven and stovetop and gave a small shrug "it's not all that, to be honest". After checking some more things about the place something finally hit Naruto like a ton of bricks "there is only one bed….fuck" he said to Sasuke who again gave his usual carless attitude "I noticed that, easy fix". Sasuke moved from fornt of the stovetop and moved to a counter nearby and cut selected what he was going to add to the stew he was making but continued the conversation as he did " I will take the room and you will take the couch". Knowing full well this will not sit well with Naruto, he quickly added on "Dobe I don't see any supplies of yours that could be close to the food I brought. How about this, if I take the room I will cook dinner t night but only TONIGHT…after that you're on your own". Naruto cursed under his breath, sure he had brought instant roman bowls but even in the early stage of the meal Naruto can tell the aroma was jus as perfect cabin. After some thinking and looking at the comfortable sofa that was in front of the tv. Really no loss if I took the deal Naruto thought. After another couple seconds Sasuke became impatient "well dobe, will you take the deal or not?" with a hugh Naruto replied "Deal…and if you keep calling me names I will kick your ass" with a small chuckle and a smirk on his face Sasuke replied "whatever, just go and watch tv while I cook. Your distracting me". Again Naruto was not for taking orders from the duck haired ass but he did do what Sasuke said, he was dying to see what channels the tv had and hoped that his favorite action movies and shows were on demand. To put the cheery on top of the pie that was today for Naruto the tv had about everything he wanted. He even noticed that some of the dirty channels were also watchable from his tv, Naruto was truly in paradise and hoped that this "punishment" had more instore for him tomorrow.

Just outside the cabin :?:

The boys talking and the sound of the tv could be somewhat heard from outside. The night itself was nearly quiet, besides the usual nightly sounds an area like this can give off. However tonight something else stirred in the dark moonlight. Something that ruled the area with unquestionable authority. Something that had an appetite that came from pure animal instinct . Something that stared into one of the windows of cabin 15 with perfect predatorial stealth. Something that not once took it eyes of a boy with blonde hair and most delicious blue-ish eyes the beast had laid its own eyes on. With a clawed hand the beast touched the glass just barely to see if the window had any give but as soon as it's claws the boy the beast had fixated on turned around in a flash, right at the window the claw had touched. Those blue eyes morphed to fierce red ones. The boys hands seemed to change as well, from simple human figure nails started to change to sharp claws. The beast also notices the boy was beginning to growl, a growl that showed power and fury. Not missing a beat, the beast backed off and decided tonight was not the night to strike.

Inside the cabin :Naruto and Sasuke:

Sasuke was hard at work in the kitchen and was doing his best to ignore the cheesy dialogue. As he began to add the final ingredients needed for the stew he was making a sudden movement and sound form near the lounge grabbed his attention. Do to his location he couldn't perfectly see what was going on "hey dobe, what's going on?" no response but instead weird could be heard from the lounge now "Naruto?" again no response. Sasuke started to truly wander what is wrong. Out of instinct Sasuke grabbed a knife from the nearby knife block and prepared for a fight. He slowly entered the connected room, slowly scanning it as he did. The tv was still going but was Naruto was sitting in front of it, Instead Naruto was now silently staring out the window the lounge had and was completely still. "Naruto?" Sauske asked as he approached the boy. Now only a few feet away from the blonde Sasuke slowly and soundlessly reached out his free hand to the Naruto shoulder. As soon Sasuke's hand touched Naruto's shoulder. Naruto slowly turned towards him. His eyes their usual blue and his hands just as they always were. Naruto had a somewhat confused look on his face "Naruto what Is going on?" Sasuke asked with the smallest hinst of concern heared in his voice. Naruto still in a confused state turned and looked back at the window "Sasuke…I…..I think I saw something outside" Naruto kept looking out "I think… I think it was just my own imagination" with a sigh Sasuke instantly relaxed "next time dobe when ask something or call out just respond. I know your weird but that is no excuse to be without manners" With that Sasuke returned to the kitchen and yelled out to Naruto "if your done being crazy, dinner is done and is on the stove" Naruto still didn't move an inch and kept staring out the window "dobe I will not serve you and if you wait any longer I will just throw your food in the trash". With that final statement Naruto was kicked back into reality "what did I say about calling me names and I'm coming you bastard!...geez" he finally mumbled to himself as he entered the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hoped you liked chapter one! I know this chapter was short but in truth the first chapter was just so the ball can get rolling. I will have chapter two up on Friday or Saturday, next week though I will put up chapter 3 on the weekend. The 27th I'm going to a MLB game with some buddies of mine and I will probably end up in a state that will prevent me from writing, editing, or posting a chapter. Also, I'm going to add some minor characters in the next come chapter so if anyone has some suggestions on names just hit me up. Again thank you for your time.
> 
> P.s If you find any errors let me know. I will fix them as soon as I can.


End file.
